1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tags of media events and more specifically to tag subscriptions and notifications based on tag subscriptions.
2. Introduction
Users who watch, listen to, or participate in a media event can provide tags for the media event. Some example media events include television broadcasts, teleconferences or video conferences, a live event, and so forth. For example, during a soccer match, a user tags parts of the event with tags such as “goal”, “yellow card”, or “offside”. Often many users are simultaneously tagging a particular event.
However, the deluge of tags can be overwhelming. Sorting through the tags to find relevant or interesting trends or information is a tedious chore. A tag or group of tags of interest to a particular user are virtually impossible to easily and quickly locate. Further, users must actively seek out and sort tags from potentially multiple sources and media events in order to find relevant tags.